


5 Times Misha Wore the Fan-Given Panties and One Time He Didn't

by pixelinfandom



Category: CWRPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelinfandom/pseuds/pixelinfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha thinks they are awesome, Mike does not.  Inspired by the photo Misha tweeted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Misha Wore the Fan-Given Panties and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> For queenklu's Birthday.

"You're....I can't believe you're going to keep them." Mike eyes the stack of underwear warily.

"They are signs of devotion." Misha returns, completely straight faced. He continues to make the neat little pile of underwear in colors and designs Mike's never even dreamed of.

"They're signs of crazy, yours or theirs, I can't tell anymore but, definitely with the crazy." Mike points at the pile accusingly. "You're not even going to wear them."

Misha gets that glint in his eye, the entirely too pleased with himself glint. Mike's brain stutters to a halt.

Mike gasps. "You didn't, you didn't....I can't. You ARE fucking crazy, crazy motherfucker."

Misha winks at him. "You love it."

~~~~

Misha has crazy timing. Mike's known this long enough, he should know better. "The TIGER ones? Really?" It's like all the wind goes out of him.

"I like them, they have personality." Misha peers down at him.

"This is not happening, I cannot take you seriously with those on." Mike rocks back onto his heels.

Misha has the audacity to look wounded, the little fucker.

"No blowjob until you stop being a crazy person."

~~~~

"This withholding sexual favors thing isn't working very well for you." Misha can do smug asshole with the best of them when it suits him. Mike glares.

"That's not the point."

"So what is the point again?" Misha smiles, wiggles out of his pants.

"The point is, you don't know where those came from, or who, or anything. And you're nuts." Mike doesn't even try to keep the horrified disgust off his face.

"I am not. I'll stop wearing them when you wear a pair." Misha is an evil person, down to the core, someone should have warned him.

Mike blinks. Misha continues to look smug. "How is that a good idea, in any universe?"

"I think it'll be hot."

~~~~

Misha is a bulldog when he's got ahold of something, especially some kind of harebrained scheme that he wants Mike to go along with. Granted usually Mike is more than ready to just go with it, usually. Misha takes to wearing the underwear daily.

Mike gets frustrated, really REALLY frustrated. "I'm not doing it. I refuse, on grounds of: I have no idea where those have been."

The pile is dwindling, only a few pairs left. Misha can't last forever, some of them are small, and by the looks of it really uncomfortable.

"That's the fun part." Misha says.

~~~~

"You're washing them." Mike stares. "Scratch that, you washed them and now.... Jesus."

Mike sits down, covers his face with his hands and tries to not sob quietly. Misha whistles while he continues to hang each piece of underwear on the line.

~~~~

"Once in a lifetime event. Never to be repeated, duplicated or otherwise blackmailed into."

"Can I take pictures?"

Mike just raises one eyebrow.

"Ok, Ok."

Mike tries to not be a little smug as he drops his pants.

"Oh. My. God." Misha fists his hands in Mike's shirt and tries to kiss his tonsils out. "You love me."

"If I ever hear about this again, you will die, slowly and painfully." Mike tries his best to sound threatening.

"The Superman ones? That's fucking hot."


End file.
